


Marigold

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: It's Christmas, and the extended SSR crew is gathering at Howard's place to celebrate. Peggy's night is off to a less than amazing start when she has to trudge through a winter storm, but little does she know she's about to get the best present she could've asked for. Final day of Peggysous Week 2020!!! Yay!!! It was so much fun!!! Thanks again to fandomsandxfiles for organizing and running the whole thing!!!Marigold Meaning: Cheer and good relations in a relationship
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli & Everyone, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Howard Stark & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Marigold

Winter in New York was one of Peggy's least favorite times of year. She and Daniel could've been spending it in LA together, but no, Thompson just had to have their help on a case the New York division was working on.

True, it was an important case, and Peggy was happy Thompson finally trusted her with important assignments instead of just seeing her as the office secretary. Still, she wished he'd picked a better time.

The one bright side to all the doom and gloom was that, miraculously, all the agents had managed to get a little time off for Christmas Eve. Even Daniel and Jack were able to swing it, which was extra rare since the two chiefs almost never left the office at the same time. Even better, Peggy and Daniel weren't the only ones who'd left LA for New York. Rose had come with them, and Howard had decided to come along too with Ana and Jarvis in tow. Peggy knew he mostly just wanted to be with Peggy and her friends for Christmas, although he'd never admit it.

She'd just finished dropping off a last round of paperwork and scoping out the restaurant they'd been watching as a mafia front, and now it was finally time for her to head to Howard's place for a nice Christmas with everybody.

The only thing standing in her way was this damned blizzard.

Most of the cabs were full, considering the conditions, but after a few failed attempts Peggy managed to get one. She settled in and started to warm up, feeling the weight lifting off her shoulders as Howard's house came into view.

Peggy paid the cabbie and wasted no time hurrying inside to the living room. She let herself in, since it was Christmas Eve and Jarvis wasn't officially working. She was the last one to arrive, and her friends let up a cheer as she came into sight.

"PEGGY!" called Howard, grinning and gesturing for her to join them. He was standing in the living room by the fire, gathered around a large and beautifully decorated Christmas tree along with the Jarvises, Rose, Angie, Jack, and Peggy's boyfriend, Daniel.

"You've no idea how good it is to see you all," sighed Peggy, plopping onto the couch next to Daniel and leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Long day at the office?" asked Angie sympathetically.

"Long day in the cold. Next time, we're doing this in LA." She directed the last part at Jack, who just grinned.

"Catch a big case on the West Coast for once. Then we'll talk."

Peggy just scoffed as she leaned back into Daniel. Holiday music was playing softly in the background, and now that Peggy was inside, the falling snow seemed picturesque instead of horribly annoying.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, I think it's time we have a nice Christmas dinner," Howard announced, spreading his arms and gesturing around to the room. Everyone smiled and started following him to the dining room, where he had helped Ana and Jarvis set up a beautiful table and full Christmas dinner in the afternoon.

"Wow. This is the nicest setup I've ever seen," said Angie, staring around the table as she took her place. "English, have I ever told you how happy I am we're friends?"

"Many times Angie," said Peggy with a smile. "In many more sincere contexts than this."

Angie just grinned back.

"Alright, let's carve this turkey and officially kick off our Christmas party!" said Howard, speaking from the head of the table. "I never thought I'd say this, but I actually think I prefer our little family gathering to Christmas with the models in LA."

"High praise," teased Peggy.

"Christmas with models? That really is high praise," said Jack. Daniel gave him a glare, and Peggy threw her napkin at him. Jack just grinned.

The table was stuffed with every food imaginable, and the eight friends laughed and talked all through the meal. With all the responsibility and work usually involved in their daily lives, it was nice for everyone to be able to take a break, together. This was the one night all year where they could relax and enjoy each others' company, like normal people with normal lives and not like secret agents who dealt with life and death cases and people trying to kill them every day.

After dinner and desert, the party moved back into the living room to exchange gifts. The soft Christmas music kept playing in the background, the fire crackling to keep the people inside nice and warm despite the storm outside.

Howard, as expected, had gone the extravagant route with his gifts. Everyone else had decided on more personal, handmade gifts for him, and although he tried to hide it, the thoughtfulness had him tearing up a little.

Jack and Daniel had each gotten each other a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey, neither one able to resist the obvious joke. Finally, once all the presents had been exchanged, Daniel turned to Peggy.

"I was hoping you'd let me give you your present in private."

Peggy raised her eyebrows. "Yes, of course."

Daniel smiled, and Peggy had no idea what to expect, but she was excited as she stood. She caught several different reactions on the faces of her friends, from Angie trying (and failing) to keep from staring to Jack outright watching them with a smirk as they left, not even trying to hide it.

Peggy followed her boyfriend into a study just off the living room. She closed the door behind them, looking curiously at Daniel as he moved to the middle of the room.

For a government agent with years of experience and practice with staying calm and keeping his cool, Daniel looked like a nervous wreck. His heart was beating out of his chest, and Peggy could see him shaking as he turned to face her.

Peggy was about to ask what was wrong, but before she could, Daniel maneuvered his crutch and dropped down on one knee.

Peggy's hands flew to her mouth as Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Hopefully you'll consider this a present," Daniel laughed to himself, glancing down at the box in his hands one last time before looking to Peggy. "Peggy Carter. From just about the first second you walked into the SSR, I knew you were something special. Your strength, intelligence, and beauty are a gift to be around every day. You make me better, and you make me happier than I ever thought I'd be."

Peggy couldn't quite believe this was really happening. She was fighting back happy tears, and she was losing the battle.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The flood gates were open now. Peggy didn't even try to contain her happiness as she nodded, moving over to Daniel.

"Yes. Daniel, absolutely yes."

His face lit up, and Peggy helped him to his feet. He didn't waste a second before pulling her in close for a long, lasting kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Peggy held out her hand and Daniel slipped the ring on her finger.

He'd been waiting a long time for this.

"Daniel, it's gorgeous," said Peggy, taking a second to admire the ring before turning back to her new fiancé. "Thank you."

Daniel laughed. "Thank you for saying yes."

Peggy grinned, then pulled him in for another kiss. Neither of the two had any plans to stop anytime soon, but a yell from the living room side of the door pulled them out of their moment.

"Can we come in yet?" yelled Jack. "The anticipation is killing us!"

"Yeah, come on English! How long does it take to say 'Hell yes!'?"

Peggy and Daniel shared a look and a heavy sigh, then Peggy turned to call over her shoulder.

"Yes, you can come in now!"

Before she'd even finished her sentence, all six of Peggy and Daniel's friends were bursting through the door and rushing towards the couple.

Peggy and Daniel were overwhelmed with cries of "Congratulations!" as each of their friends cycled through giving them tight hugs.

"I can't wait to go to the wedding!" exclaimed Howard. "Weddings are great places to pick up bridesmaids."

"Probably the only place to pick up bridesmaids," added Jack, brow furrowed as he considered the issue.

"If you need any help planning, I'd be happy to do anything I can," Ana interjected, absolutely beaming at the happy couple.

"Likewise," agreed Jarvis, his expression mirroring his wife's.

"Thank you both," said Peggy, smiling kindly. "And it's nice to know that you all knew about this, and weren't being strangely suspicious for no reason when Daniel and I left."

"I'm just amazed they managed to keep the secret!" laughed Daniel. "Although I did see Angie give Thompson a pretty hard jab to the ribs at dinner..."

"Hey, whatever it takes to keep the secret," she said, shrugging and looking proud of herself. Jack glared, but everyone else just laughed. It wasn't long before he joined in, and the eight moved back into the living room to enjoy the rest of their Christmas Eve together.

Peggy and Daniel were completely inseparable, curled up in a love seat by the fire as they laughed and talked with everyone around them. Neither of the two could wipe the smiles off their faces, and they were both positively glowing. As far as they were concerned, this had been the best Chirstmas Eve they ever could've asked for.

After an amazing night like this, neither of them could wait to see what Christmas would bring their way tomorrow.


End file.
